


Alterations and Alternatives

by fair_veronian



Series: 'Through Nature to Eternity [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fair_veronian/pseuds/fair_veronian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on, sometimes while we're not looking. Donna keeps being brilliant, the Doctor keeps being suspicious and everyone else just tries to keep going. Rating may go up in later chapters, don't get too excited, it may not too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> So very distant from canon that you can see the curve of the horizon. Catching up to where I'm still actually writing rather than tweaking so updates may get even more sporadic, I will try, but I may fail. Such is life.

Jack needed a distraction, The Doctor needed to help him, he double checked the ‘old girl’ was topped up fully before setting the controls for Chiswick. Donna would be able to mother Jack in her own unique way, getting him to talk about what was worrying him without the fear he obviously still had of appearing weak to the Doctor. It frustrated him but he understood it well enough, for as close as they were, there were some things you didn’t want your lover to know. He wasn’t disappointed when he arrived at Wilf’s where they were press ganged into helping Sylvia and Donna move their belongings in. The family had decided to live together, ostensibly to release the equity from Donna’s parent’s home so they could take a round the world cruise before Geoff’s health deteriorated too far, but also, though no one spoke of it, to allow Sylvia the support of her father after her husband died. 

The day passed quickly, Jack and the Doctor making light work of the heavier items, occasionally having to be reminded to play down their superior strength in front of potential witnesses. The Doctor puzzled at his ability to enjoy such a domestic task, he reasoned it was partially due to the way Jack had relaxed in the company of his adopted family. Jack had revelled in comfort and praise offered by both Noble women, he seemed to be able to forget his troubling visions temporarily and the Doctor was grateful. He was looking forward to sitting down to a well earned fish supper. 

“I’m not cooking after all that work” a tired and harried Sylvia Noble had exclaimed. 

“Don’t worry mum, we’ll nip out for some chips, won’t do any harm after all that lugging about we’ve been doin’ eh?” Donna had cheerily replied already halfway out the door with Jack in tow before anyone could argue, “I’ll get your usual alright, extra liquor for you Gramps?” 

“Ooh please darlin’” the old man had answered, Sylvia had scowled at the back of Donna’s head as she left the house but said no more. The Doctor took advantage of Wilf’s offer to join him on the hill while they left Sylvia and Geoff to share a quiet moment in their new home.

Jack picked up on the Doctor’s message to meet them on the hill on the way back from the chip shop and they made their way, arm in arm, Jack carrying the large bag of food, in companionable silence. The walk there had not been as peaceful, Donna had taken the opportunity with Jack alone to push for some answers she had yet to get from the troubled young man. She didn’t force him to talk about the things he’d seen in his dreams but rather coaxed him into revealing how he was coping with his still (relatively) new physiology and relationship with the Doctor. It was subtle but she could see they had become much closer over the last few weeks and she wanted to make sure he was taking time to think about what he wanted, not just what he thought the Doctor might want. She didn’t think the Doctor had any nefarious plans but still, he was an impossibly old alien with a lot of baggage and a unique (the kindest way she could describe it) personality, it was bound to create problems. 

Jack had done his utmost to reassure Donna that he was a big boy now and could look after himself but they were both shocked when Donna’s snort sounded mentally for them both, not just out loud. ‘Oh. My. God!’ she thought at him, ‘can you hear me?’ ‘Sure can Red’ Jack thought back. This new development was the cause of their apparently silent return, and the Doctor had regarded them both with wide eyes as he recognised the signs of telepathic communication. He sent out a mental greeting but only received a response from Jack, Donna seemingly couldn’t hear him. His brow furrowed until Donna reached out to touch his arm and he could suddenly hear the susurration of her concerned thoughts touch his own. ‘Touch telepathy, not usually how you Humans do it’ he thought at her. ‘You mean I have to touch you for this to work?’ she sent back, ‘well, that’s a relief I suppose, would have gone barmy right quick having to listen to you all day and night’ she joked. ‘Wait, Jack love, let me go a moment yeah?’ she sent a mental question to them both while they weren’t in physical contact. Silence and a raised eyebrow from the Doctor, a smirk and ‘wouldn’t you like to know’ mental response from Jack. 

“How come Jack can still hear me Doctor?” Donna said out loud this time, Wilf looked at them askance but held his tongue. 

“Well” he drew out the familiar syllable, “not sure to be honest, with Gallifreyan’s it’s usually a sign of a familial or spousal bond. Maybe it’s because of your link to him via the Vortex energy, essentially you gave him life, so you’ve become his mum!” The Doctor grinned widely and chuckled at his own supposition. Donna’s eyebrows made for her hairline and Jack looked part joyous part terrified. 

“Oi, Spaceman, don’t think you’re getting away with that one! But we’d better get home with these chips before they go completely cold” Donna blustered in her embarrassment. “No one likes cold chips after all”. Donna and Wilf were puzzled by the giggles Jack and the Doctor shared at that phrase but decided to let it go in favour of filling their hungry stomachs.

After supper Donna had reluctantly agreed to accompany the Doctor and Jack to the TARDIS so they could examine her, “Just in case” the Doctor had said. Wilf had agreed as well. 

“Not sure I understand a whit of it my girl but you’d best let him check you out, just to be safe” he’d said before wishing them all a good night and heading to his bed.

Donna was feeling slightly better after realising that if she was Jack’s ‘Mother’ then he was near enough her son in law! She’d gleefully given the Doctor the ‘shovel talk’ she’d been wanting to for months now and revelled in the myriad facial expressions he expressed during it. She had to admit, it had felt good to be the protector in this situation, her boys put themselves in danger so often for the sake of the universe, here was something she could try to keep them safe from. Emotion’s were obviously not the Doctor’s strong point and she had only slightly ruined her Oncoming Parent stylings by offering him exactly the same support she had to Jack earlier. She even took his hands so she could reassure him without Jack overhearing, if he weren’t so horrifically embarrassed he would have been touched. 

Donna decided to spend the night in the TARDIS, partly because her parents were now sleeping in what was the spare room, partly because she missed the quiet hum of the ‘old girl’ in her mind. She may have only discovered her ability to communicate with the Doctor and Jack this evening but she’d been chatting away with the TARDIS, or Idris, for a while now. They had an understanding about how the boys needed to be looked after and shared a dry sense of humour. Idris was also able to help her develop the shielding the Doctor had talked about, so much so apparently that she’d only touched minds with Jack because of her focus on finding out how he was feeling. Donna focused her mind on Jack, wondering if she could find his mind without seeing him, she quickly retreated when she realised what he was doing! Safe to say, the Doctor was a very lucky man, she’s caught a glimpse of Jack checking his reflection in his mirror as he prepared for bed, evidently he slept nude!


	2. Shady Business

Donna was woken by her mobile phone. “Yeah, yeah, I’m up, I’m up” she mumbled as she clumsily stretched her arm out looking for the offending object. “Hello” she managed to answer without sounding completely like she’d just woken up (she hoped).

“Good Morning Miss Noble, apologies for the early interruption but we have a new assignment for you”. 

“No, no, it’s ok, just let me grab a pen for the details, one sec,” Donna had risen from her bed and was riffling through her dresser looking for a pad and pen. Finding them easily enough she sat back on the bed and placed the pad on her knee.

“Right, sorry, what do you need?” Donna made the relevant notes, mentally preparing herself for another dip into the world of national security. She was grateful in a way as this assignment gave her an excuse to stay close to home, ‘ish’ she thought, ‘ironic, Spaceman's just spent the week in Cardiff and said nothing about anything off, probably a wild goose chase but, duty calls’. Donna finished the call after confirming the details of her cover and headed for a shower.

After a long and lively ‘discussion’ with Donna about her working alone, where she had very clearly stated her case in no uncertain terms, Jack and the Doctor left to pick up Martha. Neither were happy with the situation but they were realistic about their chances of changing Donna’s mind being slim to none. She had agreed to checking in with them regularly and promised to call them if anything came of her investigation. Donna had packed a bag or three and blagged a lift in the TARDIS. 

“What, I ain’t sittin’ on the train for hours when you can just nip me there in a minute am I?” she’d declared, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The Doctor supposed he agreed although he wasn’t too pleased at being demoted to Taxi driver. 

“Bloody cheek” he’d grumbled to Jack who rubbed consoling circles on his back whilst wisely keeping quiet. 

Donna had been set up with a small flat near the bay, she was pleasantly surprised by her sea view and well proportioned accommodations. Her fake CV hadn’t needed many changes from her real one as she was being employed as a secretary for one of the deeper undercover UNIT operatives in Torchwood Industries. There had been a series of strange occurrences reported and a significant energy fluctuation centring on the Plass and Donna was being tasked with infiltrating the support staff at the T.I. Cardiff site to see if anything could be gleaned from the office gossip. Nothing particularly dangerous there then.

Donna was cursing her own words by the end of the week. A ruddy great Minator looking beasty that killed with it’s shadow! Admittedly her life had taken a turn to the strange recently but this took the cake! And just who exactly was she supposed to slap for messing with a temporal anomaly in the heart of Cardiff. As soon as she had heard of the interference with the rift she had called the Doctor. He had promised to be there but so far there was no sign of him and this Abaddon creature was making a meal of the Welsh capital’s population. She was willing to bet her last coin he wasn’t gonna stop there neither. Summoning her best no nonsense attitude and whatever bravery, ‘stupidity more like’ she thought to herself, she made her way to the underground facility T.I. had created to hide their attempt at rift control technology. 

Her journey is cut short by the appearance of Abaddon. She barely had time to swear loudly before the beast was feeding on her energy. She blacked out without noticing the golden thread that manifested in her chest and travelled towards the beast himself. On reaching it’s target the golden light surrounded Abaddon and he is momentarily buoyed thinking this energy source will make him invincible. Turns out not to be the feast he’d thought however and he is soon overwhelmed and defeated by it. The light returned to Donna, wrapping itself around her like bandages on a mummy before sinking back into her chest. She woke suddenly and gulped several heaving breaths before recognising the whirr of the TARDIS. 

“About bleedin’ time Spaceman” she snorted sarcastically before dragging herself to her feet and looking for the source of the sound. Her attitude changed quickly when she recognised the ‘Old Girl’ struggling to land, she is repeatedly phasing in and out, seemingly unable to fully materialise. Donna ran towards the stricken ship and instinctively reached out to her once close enough. Her touch does something as the TARDIS suddenly de-materialises properly, Donna is gathered up in the process and shifted to the med-bay by the Old Girl without any of her other passengers realising it.


	3. Hide and Seek

Martha was not a fan of horror films, they were usually so far fetched as to be ridiculous or so close to the truth that she would rather remain in blissful ignorance. Their trip to the end of the universe had definitely edged into the latter category. The ‘Future Kind’ as they had been labelled were a depressing insight into the potential evolution of the human race. Discovering Humans had spent time as sentient clouds and downloads was just unbelievable. Honestly, she had begun to wonder just how much of what the Doctor said was actually true, her thoughts were in the lower percentages. Meeting the sweet Professor Yanto and his assistant Chan’tho had been interesting. Martha had followed little of the explanations regarding the rocket science but she had been able to help so she didn’t feel like a complete failure. No, that feeling had come when the Professor had turned out to be a Time Lord himself. 

The watch had been obvious to her after the Doctor's brief plan to turn himself human had been discussed and dismissed not too long ago. The Doctor's face when he realised which Time Lord he was would be burned into her memory forever. He was devastated, grief, anger, fear and disbelief were fighting for position amongst his features and listening to him beg the ‘Master’ not to leave, to stay and let him explain, had made a few rogue tears roll down her cheeks. She had steadied herself quickly though as Jack had screamed at them both for help in securing the door. He was still suffering the after effects of absorbing so much radiation. His ability to manipulate the isotopes was less developed than the Doctor's, more instinct based, it was still effective but some side effects lingered. Watching the TARDIS de-materialise, leaving them stranded, might have been the most terrified and desperate Martha had ever felt. 

Donna woke slowly, as she gained awareness she realised something was horribly wrong. The usual gentle thrum of the TARDIS engines was erratic and wheezy, her telepathic link was foggy as well, it felt more like her early days on board where she could only pick up emotions and vague impressions. Pulling herself upright using the bed rail she took in her surroundings, the med-bay was dimly lit, the air was cold and there was a faint smell of burning. Forcing herself to focus Donna concentrated on her link to the ship and nearly fell back at the sudden wave of searing pain she encountered. Shoring up her defences she tried again, this time sending out a plea for information. She received a jumbled group of images, a strange face on a strange man, a mass of rewired circuitry, a mini death star floating above the console. None of the images made any sense to her. She changed tack and sent a plea for sounds to match the pictures, the snippets of conversation she received chilled her to the bone. Scanning what was left of the knowledge she’d gained from the Vortex she identified the ‘Master’ ‘overcompensate much buddy’ she snorted, and promptly decided this ego maniac was obviously going down. Breathing deeply to quiet the rage burning in her for the pain inflicted on her friend she stood, sent a plea for information on how to ease the Old Girl’s suffering and made her way to the exit. 

The Doctor was at a loss, how was this possible? How had the Master escaped the Time Lock? And, maybe more importantly, how was he going to get them out of this godawful situation. He sighed in grateful relief when Jack retrieved his old Vortex manipulator from his coat pocket. They landed in an awkward heap of limbs on a busy London street. The Doctor and Jack stood at either side of Martha and offered her a hand each. Once upright they scanned their surroundings. The Doctor could feel the TARDIS, she was distant and in distress but she was at least on the planet. “Small mercies” he muttered under his breath. They headed for Martha’s flat and he explained how he’d been able to lock the TARDIS controls to the two points she’d most recently travelled between on the way. Jack was worried that was the reason for her distress but the Doctor assured him that it wouldn’t be painful. 

“What’s causing her pain then?” Jack asked, and when he received no explanation he continued. “Doctor? What’s going on? She sounds so sad”. Jack’s voice cracked as he finished speaking. He was overwhelmed despite the distance he could feel from the Old Girl. 

“I don’t know Jack, but if the Master still has her I can guess it’ll be nothing good” 

Of all the people to survive! The Doctor was furious, he may have a long history of conflict with the Master but he was the last connection the Doctor had to Gallifrey now. Jack may have the biology but he didn’t share the history. If he could just get to the Master and explain. Oh who was he kidding! He was bound to have to deal with some diabolical scheme from the Master, especially as he was already making a move on a position of power. Solving it was probably going to cost him more than he felt like paying. He scolded himself for allowing yet more people into his life and therefore harm’s way. Safe to say the Doctor’s mood had sunk lower than his opinion of the Daleks pretty rapidly.


	4. One, Two, Miss a Few....

“It’s just up here, I’m gonna try Donna’s mobile, if she made it home, she’ll be worried sick. You to set to coming up with a plan yeah?” The two men both looked chastened as they realised neither of them had thought of Donna. 

“Yeah” the Doctor replied, sounding guilty. Jack’s “On it” sounded equally as sombre as they entered Marth’s flat. 

They were further disturbed to hear Donna wasn’t at home, Wilf assumed she was still in Cardiff and Martha was reasonably sure her garbled “Time travel huh” excuses had reassured him. She ignored the chastising message from her mother on her answerphone just as she tried not to be offended when the Doctor treated her and Jack like idiots as he tried to explain how the Master was manipulating earth via the Archangel network. He was stressed too, and dealing with the sudden discovery of an old ‘frenemy’ was likely playing on his mind. All thoughts of the state of their relationship flew out of her mind as they ran from the bomb the Master had planted behind her telly. 

“He blew up MY FLAT” she yelled on the street. Jack pulled her into a hug before suggesting they make a speedy retreat to a safer location.

They were huddled in an abandoned warehouse, Jack was absorbed in something on the laptop the Doctor had managed to grab on their run from her flat, the Doctor was fiddling with his sonic and their keys, Martha was finishing off her chips wondering just what they were going to do next. 

“Right” the Doctor pocketed the sonic and held up the keys, now on strings like pendants. “ Here you go” he passed one each to his companions, “ perception filters, should help us stay out of trouble.” 

He sounded confident but his smile was strained and didn’t meet his eyes. Jack pocketed his key and returned his attention to the laptop. It made a strange static noise before a woman's voice broke through. 

“Doc, you need to see this” he stated, turning the screen so they could all see it. “It’s Donna’s email, she gave me the login in case she needed help on one of her UNIT missions, there’s a video message, auto delivered, no idea who it's from though”. 

They watched as a woman they didn't recognise addressed Donna, telling her that Torchwood Industries were connected to the new Prime Minister and she was going to interview him today, the message they were watching had been set to send if she hadn't logged back in by 10pm. It had a swathe of information on the archangel network and 'Harold Saxon’s rise to power attached and the Doctor eagerly started reading through it to see where he might be able to gain the upper hand against the Master. 

Donna stopped at the med-bay door, a sudden feeling of fear settling into her mind, she heard voices from another room and realised Idris was trying to warn her. Patting the wall softly she sent back a request for a good hiding place and turned to see where the soft click she’d heard had come from. There was a small rectangular door, slightly ajar just behind her, she crept into the small space it provided, it was warm and well lit and Donna was grateful that it bore no comparison to the cupboard she had got stuck in playing hide and seek as a child. She placed her hand on the wall where the opening had closed itself and realised she was able to hear Idris far more clearly while in physical contact with her. She stayed in silent conversation with the ship while listening out for the voices she had heard earlier, a plan forming between them. 

The TARDIS was in pain, she had been violated by the despotic Time Lord, her innermost machinery twisted and manipulated into an aberration. She clung to contact with her flame haired human, relieved that the work she had started with the Vortex had sustained their connection. Her Thief was close by but she was too hurt to reach for him. She relayed to the Cunaria what had been done to her and how it could be undone, reluctantly she took strength from her too. Donna had been particularly stubborn on that point. 

"You need it as much as I do sweetheart, I know you won’t hurt me, we’ve both gotta survive this though yeah?" she had argued with Idris. Argued! With a multidimensional, virtually immortal, sentient ship, Idris was grateful and indignant in equal measure. She took enough to fortify her heart from the onslaught the Master had set upon it and was relieved when it proved enough to deter his latest efforts.


	5. Ready or Not?

Donna waited for what felt like forever, but was in truth about an hour, before leaving the safety of her cubby hole. She moved quickly and determinedly to the console room, it was deserted for now but she didn’t want to push her luck. Keeping one hand in contact with the TARDIS as much as possible she set about undoing the horror that had been inflicted on the ‘old girls’ circuitry. Several hours later she had got as far as she could without giving the game away. She stopped and took a few deep breath’s. 

“OK love” she spoke out loud, as much to reassure herself as anything else. “I’ve done as much as I can without letting them know, are you ready?” ‘I will do my part’ she felt the answer in her mind. “OK, well then, ‘once more into the breach’ eh?” and with that Donna completed the last circuit in their plan and threw up her mental shields as high and as thick as she could make them. 

There was the faintest change in the hum of the TARDIS engines and the red light flickered briefly back to it’s soothing golden glow before everything appeared to return to the sickly red haze the Master’s brutality had caused. 

“Well, wait and see then eh lovely” 

Donna spoke quietly and, although she knew why it was necessary, she felt bereft at the lack of reply. She headed out of the console room down the corridor that held her bedroom. She was grateful that nothing appeared to be harmed and finally gave in to the exhaustion that had been skirting at the edges of her mind. Her last thought as she collapsed onto her bed was that she was ‘gonna slap that spaceman good for this’ then all was black. The TARDIS hadn’t the strength to create a perception filter strong enough to hide the door from the Master so she just removed it, blank wall sitting where it would have been.

The Master’s neck twitched, there was a fleeting sensation of burning but it had dissipated before he could sense what had caused it. He was unaccustomed to not knowing things though and so went looking for something out of place. He checked on the TARDIS which was his most precious project currently, the discordant hum of her struggle against his glorious feat of engineering reassured him that all was on course for his plan. He left her to her turmoil, stroking the coral lightly on his way out. 

“You’ll feel better soon my beauty, just let my work do it’s job and all that pain will end, you can’t resist forever.” 

His next visit was to the office he now used as Prime Minister, he checked in with all his security staff at their various locations and scanned several screens all showing CCTV footage. Then he spotted it, or them should he say. 

“He’s here!” he shouted gleefully to the empty room, “well then, time to get this show on the road then eh? Oh Doctor, you’re going to be so proud!”

The Doctor was smiling, the Master had just announced to the nation that he, Jack and Martha were public enemy numbers 1, 2 and 3 and he was smiling. Martha was gonna punch him in his smug mouth. 

“What’s so funny Doctor, we’re being hunted by every security force in England and you’re grinning like the bloody Cheshire Cat, it better be good I swear, or your arse is gonna feel my mmmph.” 

Martha’s rant had gotten progressively louder so Jack had resorted to wrapping her in his arms from behind securing her mouth with one hand as the other stopped her from attacking the Doctor. 

“Hey there spitfire, just calm down, breathe, that’s it, in and out. He doesn’t mean to take the mickey, it’s just we got some good news just now.”

Martha raised a quizzical eyebrow at Jack and relaxed in his grip, he released her and she asked him. 

“What news?” her voice at a far more civilised pitch. 

The Doctor swung his arms wide and grinned manically, “Ah my dear Doctor, as the infamous Mr Holmes once said, the game is afoot!” he said, he then aimed his sonic at the nearest camera and it sparked, then smoked as it was disabled. 

“C’mon” he called to them, “no time for dallying about, we need to find the Master, and sharpish.” 

“Er Doctor, I don’t know if you missed his announcement just there but he’s got half the country on the lookout for us, wouldn’t it be easier just to let him catch us?” 

“Well” the Doctor dragged out the single syllable, “quicker yes, easy, not so much. He’s not likely to treat his prisoners well and I don’t fancy having to regenerate just yet if I can avoid it. Don’t think Jack does either and you can’t so let’s stick with avoiding the ‘Gestapo’ and finding our own way in yeah?” 

“Regener-what? And what bloody news? Nope, never mind, you’ll only end up talking more nonsense let’s just get out of the open for now, then we can figure out a plan once we’re somewhere safer” Martha replied, her mind was racing but she managed to focus enough to know that if they were being hunted they should at least try to hide.

Jack smiled and shook his head at the Doctor’s antics, ‘way to reassure a girl Doc’ he thought but was proud of how well Martha reacted, she was proving to be a real trooper. They followed the Doctor who was using his sonic to scan for archangel connections nearby and trying to hide their presence from the Master’s blood hounds. They managed to avoid capture long enough to witness the Master’s meeting with the US President. His heart broke for Martha when she saw that her family had been taken prisoner by the Master but it was nothing to the anguish he shared with the Doctor when he saw Wilf, Geoff and Sylvia being marched onto the UNIT flagship Valiant in cuffs. Wilf clearly not willing to go quietly despite the obvious danger. 

“Call yourselves soldiers” he shouted loudly enough for them to hear from their hiding place, “terrorising innocent civilians, treating women and old folk like criminals, shame on you, there ain’t no way her Majesty would stand for this. I wish I still had my stripes, I’d show you how a soldier ought to act. He should give people something to say thank you for, not to run screaming from!” 

The Doctor’s ears perked up at this, he was sure the old man had looked right at him when he’d said that last bit, could he see past the filter? He shouldn’t be surprised, there was a hint of the old wisdom about Wilf and it wouldn’t shock him in the least to find a hint of the alien about him too, somewhere in the family tree. It had been rumoured even the Time Lords had ‘visited’ other planets for reasons other than observation on occasion. Dismissing the thought as quickly as it came he returned his focus to the Master. The other Time Lord was grinning at Wilf’s outburst. 

“You!” he shouted at the nearest man in uniform, “make sure our guest’s are as comfortable as possible before you lock down for the night, yes?” He turned away before the soldier could answer and didn’t return the salute offered to his retreating back. 

“Lucy, darling.” He moved to wrap his arm around a slight brunette who had climbed out of a limousine parked on the runway. “Let’s see what UNIT’s best can rustle up in the way of dinner shall we?” and with that they left the runway to board the Valiant.


	6. Alle, alle, auch sind frei!

Donna woke feeling better than she had in a long time, Idris had obviously managed to fool the Master last night, now it was up to her to find out what was going on outside. She took a quick shower, dressed in a smart navy blue pant suit and burgundy blouse. She tied her hair into a functional bun and dug about for a pair of smart but comfortable shoes she could look professional in whilst being able to run if needed. ‘Seriously, way too much running involved in this lifestyle’ if you asked her. Picking up the ID badge she had used at Torchwood Industries and attaching it to the lapel of her jacket she straightened and looked herself over in the mirror. ‘Just another assignment’ she tried to reassure herself. It helped a little and she made her way to where her door should be, placing a hand on the wall and dropping the minimum shielding she could get away with she sent a question to Idris. Getting a faint vibration in answer she found the reappeared door handle and left the relative safety of her room, heading for the exit. 

Wilf was overjoyed that his precious Donna was alive, he was less pleased that she had put herself in danger again but she did seem to be doing pretty well at the spy game. His pride was clear on his face. 

“Donna, my girl, I knew you couldn’t be gone, all that alien huntin’s bound to cause the odd scare or two but I knew, I knew. Oh my beautiful girl I’m so happy you’re alive.” 

“Gramps what are you on about, why wouldn’t I be alive, what scare?” 

“Donna you’ve been missing for weeks, after all that business in Cardiff UNIT said there was no trace of ya, presumed dead they said” 

“You what?” Donna caught herself as her voice rose, wouldn’t do to get caught now, “Weeks? Oh I am going to have words with that Dumbo, Gramps it’s been a couple of days for me at most, I had a run in with that thing in Cardiff then the TARDIS picked me up and I woke up here. I’m so sorry you were worried about me.” 

“Yes well, a phone call might have helped missy but never mind that now, what are you going to do about this?” Holding up her cuffed hands and gesturing around the cell area Sylvia Noble made her presence felt. 

“Don’t worry Mum, I’ve got a plan” Donna reassured before explaining the idea she and Idris had put together.

The Doctor's mind was racing, ‘what the hell is he planning?’ Watching the Master reveal himself to the world and describe his plans for its inhabitants had provoked his rage. Seeing his adopted family dragged alongside Martha’s had made him fearful and Wilf’s wink in his direction had been just confusing. ‘What does he know?’ he thought. His mood had not been helped when he discovered he could feel the TARDIS, still subdued but no longer in pain, but not Donna. ‘Where is she?’ Having so many unanswered questions made him agitated. He barely managed to keep himself concealed as the President was shot, watching the Master ramp up to his genocidal peak was sickening then his hearts froze as first Jack, then Martha were discovered. He abandoned his own seclusion to confront the Master. 

“You have to stop this, please Master, their all gone now, it’s just us, please let me help you” he pleaded with his once friend turned enemy. The Master ignored him. 

“Oh but my dear Doctor, don’t you see, I don’t want to stop, first I’ll enslave the Earth, mould these mindless cattle into an invasion army, speed things along a little on the travel front and then the stars are the limit! All of time and space, do you think that’ll be enough, will that satisfy them?” 

“Satisfy who? Master, there’s no one left, you can stop this, we can travel, like we planned all those years ago, see the stars together” 

“Ah, ah, ah Doctor, what would you’re little pet think of that? Of course I could just get rid of him, will he regenerate do you think, there’s no schism left to stare at, no unceasing void to rip at the seams of his mind, will that matter? I am so going to enjoy finding out” 

The Doctor looked at Jack with panicked eyes. Jack looked back with steely calm ‘Don’t rise to him Doc, regenerate or not, I’m with you for as long as I’ve got’ The Doctor closed his eyes, basking in the love he felt through his bond with Jack. He re-opened them, the full force of the Oncoming Storm now focused on the Master. 

“That’s your first mistake Master, we may have history but he’s my world now, I destroyed the first one to save existence, to save you, I won’t do it again, you harm one hair on his head and I will end this once and for all”. 

No one had noticed Donna enter the observation deck. She made her way to where her and Martha’s family were being held, using the keys she had liberated from one of the Masters ‘storm troopers’ she freed them from their cuffs, giving each person a stern look that clearly said ‘Don’t move, I’ve got this’ and once they were all freed she moved to where Jack was being held. Listening to the Doctor defend Jack made her tear up a little and she stoically muffled sniffle lest she be discovered before she chose to be.

“There it is, the infamous ‘Storm’, oh Doctor, how long have I waited to see your true fury, I was always sorry to have missed it at the fall of Arcadia. Did you scream at the fates then too? Beg them to change your destiny, save your soul? You will watch as I raise this world to ashes and you’ll do nothing to stop me. I have your ship, your friends, your pets, and at my whim I can have them bent or broken, it’s entirely up to you.” The Master was pacing up and down, waving his arms excitedly and genuinely looking as if he was having a ball. The flash of madness that could be seen behind his eyes was chilling though and despite his animation no one in the room doubted his ability to enact every threat. 

Donna released Martha first, pleading with her eyes that she wouldn’t react, when Martha snuck a look over to her family she caught a glimpse of her parents holding hands, no longer in cuffs and her mother nodded at Donna, reinforcing the ‘do as she says’ message as best she could. Donna visibly sagged in relief when Martha stayed where she was and kept quiet. Donna’s next movements were swift but just as silent, she released the cuffs on Jack’s wrists but was unable to prevent herself being seen. Knowing she wasn’t physically capable of fighting the soldiers off she braced herself, dropped all her shields and called out to Idris with her mind ‘Now Old Girl, please don’t let me down!’ She focused her mind on sleep and pushed the thought out towards the others in the room. The sudden attack caught the Doctor, Jack and the Master off guard, as every other occupant in the room dropped to the floor, unconscious, they staggered and Jack fell to his knees. 

Taking advantage of their disorientation Donna made a beeline for the Master. She had him in the cuffs Jack had been wearing, up until a few moments ago, and pushed prone to the floor in seconds. She grabbed the Doctor and shoved him at the Master as he struggled to regain his feet, she was no match for a Time Lord and she knew it. Thankfully the Doctor regained his senses quickly and he subdued the Master under him, finishing up in a rather interesting looking position, reminiscent of one olympic wrestlers use to force their opponent to submit. The Master for his part was cursing up a storm, screaming at Donna and the Doctor and if Donna had been more of a lady she would have blushed at his language, she was inordinately grateful that her mum and Gramps were asleep. Although watching Sylvia noble threaten to wash out a Time Lord’s mouth with soap would be good for a laugh she thought to herself, letting slip a quiet giggle. Her laughter only infuriated the Master further but he did quiet down, turning as much as he could to look at the Human that had beaten him, temporarily of course. 

“Ah Donna Noble, another freak for the show, how did he find you then? A little entertainment for him and his pet when they get bored is that it?” 

“Oh shut up Time Twit, seriously, you just got bested by a ginger temp and an immobilised Time Ship, really don’t think you’ve got cause for gloating, do you? No, don’t answer, I don’t really care either way. Against my better judgement I’ve got one last thing to do before a group of rather large Rhino’s come collect your mousy little arse so just shut up and stay still, got it?” 

Donna walked around the Doctor until she was facing the Master, she then crouched down so she was nearly at eye level. She placed her fingers on his contact points and with a deep breath and a reproachful ‘I hope you know what you’re doing sweetheart’ sent to the TARDIS she pushed into the Master’s mind.


	7. The Madness or The Master?

From the outside she was deathly still, the Master’s shouts of protest had ceased almost as soon as she touched his temples, the Doctor was staring at her, jaw dropped to his chest in surprise. The story inside was far from that stillness, the Master’s mind raged at her, trying to force her out, frighten her, hurt her. She pushed on, following the TARDIS’ guidance on what to look for, she was sickened by the memories she was seeing, her fury rising as she witnessed acts of such malice and cruelty she nearly gave up on her task altogether and considered leaving him to the tender mercies of the shadow proclamation as he was. A gentle nudge from the TARDIS refocused her mind and before long she spotted her target. Buried deep in his mind was the cause of some, probably most, of the Masters madness. A memory that didn’t belong, a message that had been patched, admittedly almost seamlessly, onto his subconscious. She patiently unpicked the stitches, realising absently that she had gained the Master’s attention for another reason now, he seemed almost in awe. 

‘Can you make them stop?’ she heard the question clearly and her, ‘foolish’ she scolded herself, heart softened minutely as she caught the underlying hope and desperation attached to it. 

‘I’m going to try’ she answered him flatly, trying to keep any emotion from her tone. 

His mind stilled as he watched and she felt herself tense under the scrutiny. She continued with her task though, determined to do as much as he could to stop this sound from tormenting the psychotic Time Lord any further. She wasn’t about to wax philosophical about whether the drums caused the madness or just made it worse, she knew they didn’t help so they had to go. They didn’t belong here after all. As she neared the end of her task she listened as the TARDIS instructed her on how to repair the area damaged by the patch itself, then she heard it, a small voice, much younger and more afraid than the Master she had encountered earlier. 

‘What am I now? What will I do? Will they come back?’ Donna wanted to finish her task and leave, her heart wouldn’t let her leave like that though. 

‘I don’t know Koschei, we will help if you let us but it’s up to you now’. That was as much as he could bring herself to say before she closed their connection and moved out of his mind. 

She was shocked when she opened her eyes to the sight of the Master, or Koschei as she now knew him, curled in a ball, sobbing silently into the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor’s eyes were wide and staring right at her, she shook her head. 

“Not now Spaceman, your friend needs you now, he’s got a hard time coming, he’s gonna need your support” she turned on her heel and ran towards her family who were still sleeping on the floor of the observation deck. Jack was systematically checking on everyone, she gently touched his shoulder and reached out with her mind. 

‘Jack, love, let me do that, the Doctor needs you, go, help him with his friend’. She deliberately avoided calling her the Master, trying to distance the man currently crying in his best friend’s arms from the monster who had tried to dominate her home world. 

The Master felt small, alone, hurt and Small, he hated it. How had the Human witch done it? Centuries he’d been searching for an answer, a cure, the drums had driven him for so long, what would drive him now? He slumped in the Doctor's arms, his oldest friend, still there after all he’d done to him, decades of fear and mistrust, anger and conflict, why would he still care? At that moment he felt the fledgling connection in his mind, he chased it, hoping and fearing the drums would return in equal measure. He couldn’t decide how to react when he realised the connection was with the girl, no, woman who had removed the drums from his mind. Disgusted he was ready to sever the connection rudely and violently, hoping to cause the impertinent Human pain for assuming he’d accept such a lesser being in his head. 

He stopped however when he felt the familiar touch of a Time Lord mind, still hers, and not fully functional yet but definitely more than Human. He tentatively reached out, following the link, as he completed the link he was overwhelmed by the beauty he saw, a lush, vibrant green landscape stretched before him, a little disjointed, as if pieces were still being placed, but astounding in it’s imagery. ‘Koschei’ he heard from behind him and he turned slowly, coming face to face, or rather mind to mind, with the woman he’d come to view so differently. 

‘Donna’ she supplied, ‘I won’t stay but I’ll be where you need me when you do’ she said before he felt her mind pull away from his. He mourned the loss but was uncharacteristically calmed by her words. He chuckled when he thought on how his conscious mind was going to rail at the invasion and presumption of the surprising ginger before accepting the oblivion he could feel tugging at the edges of his mind.


	8. Who's Justice?

As the other passengers were coming around a bright light engulfed the observation deck. As it faded and the Doctor’s vision returned he made out the silhouettes of several Judoon enforcers and one smaller, more feminine figure. He groaned as his mind caught up, the Architect was back, Donna had hinted as much but he’d hoped for more time so he could get to grips with what had just happened before they arrived. He heard Donna speak. 

“Madame Architect, welcome, I apologise circumstances aren’t more favourable.” 

“Your apologies are not necessary Cunaria, the assistance that you and the TARDIS have provided is greatly appreciated” 

“Thank you Architect, please can you confirm for me, the other passengers, they have been returned to their homes yes?” 

“Indeed, we were able to return them all, they are safe.” 

“Then you have my gratitude, if you have no further need of me please excuse me, I am tired and in need of rest. I will return to the TARDIS if you need anything further you can contact me there.” with that Donna made a quick exit, her head was pounding and her chest felt tight, not to mention her vision was swimming, gold specks floating in and out of her periphery. She felt a twinge of guilt for leaving her boys with the Master and the Architect but it was squashed by the relief she felt on reaching the TARDIS and collapsing, fully dressed, for the second time in less than 24 hours. 

“Architect, long time no see” the Doctor tried to hide his worry in flippancy, he missed his mark. 

“Doctor, yet again we are called upon to tidy up a Time Lord’s mess. Admittedly, you are not the cause here. Perhaps it is time you accept that you cannot cure all the Universe’s ills single handedly.” The Architect had moved so she was facing the Doctor but her eyes were fixed on the man in his arms. He looked like he was sleeping but she was not convinced, he could merely be waiting for his chance to escape and that would not be acceptable. 

“So, what are you planning for him? I can help him you know, he’s an endangered species, you can’t just execute him. I could take custody, responsibility, help him heal, make amends”. The Doctor's voice had risen in pitch as he continued, verging on begging as the Architect stood looking down on them, stoic features not giving anything away. 

“Peace, Time Lord,” The Architect’s voice was cold but lilting, “We have been convinced not to execute one of the last remaining members of your species by the TARDIS. She suffered greatly at his hands but still made the call for clemency. Once she explained the damage that had been inflicted on his mind we were able to commute the potential punishments to those that are non-lethal, despite the atrocities he is guilty of, he will however be transported to our facility. Your request is respectfully denied.” 

There was a flurry of movement as the Judoon, who had up to now stayed in the shadows, moved to lift the apparently unconscious Time Lord from the Doctor's gentle hold. He tried to ward them off with his patented glare, it was ineffective. They carried the Master to a clear space and activated their transporter, not allowing for any further discussion. The Architect turned to the Doctor. 

“You will be contacted when necessary Time Lord” she stated before activating her own transport and disappearing. 

“NOOO!” the Doctor screamed into the space she vacated, he paced back and forth, kicked at upturned furniture, threw a chair across the now near empty room, all the while muttering angrily under his breath, before Jack could make it to his side he collapsed onto the floor, shoulders heaving but eyes dry. 

“It’s OK love, he’s alive and safe for now, it’s not your fault, it’s OK” 

Jack continued whispering words of reassurance into the Doctor’s ears, rubbing gentle circles into his back and holding him close to his chest. The Doctor’s breathing calmed and his shoulders relaxed but he didn’t respond to Jack’s mental touches, his mind closed off leaving Jack with a unpleasant nauseous feeling. Abruptly the Doctor stood, knocking Jack onto his backside on the floor. 

“You’re right Jack, you’re right, but I know who’s fault it is don’t I, and I’m bloody well going to get some answers” and with that he stormed off further into the ship determined to seek out his ship and her accomplice. 

“Don’t even start missy” he shouted at the vaulted coral of the console room as he entered the TARDIS. He failed to notice Donna’s prone form on the ramp and consequently took two more steps before falling flat on his face onto the grating. 

“What the BLOODY HELL!” He shouted as he pushed himself up from the floor, he spun to see what he had tripped over so unceremoniously just as Jack appeared at the still open doors. 

“Donna!” both men exclaimed. Jack knelt beside her quickly, checking for a pulse and placing his other hand to her forehead. Her pulse was weak and thready and she was running a high temperature. 

“Bloody woman, what’s wrong with her now?” the Doctor was still angry and he wasn’t feeling at his most benevolent, he stalked to the console, gripping the edge until his knuckles were white. 

“She’s done more sleeping on this ship than any other creature I’ve known, should never have kept her on board after Cardiff, would have saved me a lot of time and trouble!” 

The Doctor only noticed he was talking to an empty room when he stopped ranting and looked back to where he had fallen earlier.


	9. Mending and Making Do

Martha woke slowly, groggily forcing her eyes open she did a quick mental assessment of her state, arms, legs, head, check, breathing in and out, OK, she glanced around, taking in her surroundings. ‘This is Mum’s front room?’ she thought, fighting the confusion in her mind, ‘Weren’t we just on the Valiant?’ She then took in the prone figures of her parents and little sister, similarly lying on the floor in their family home. ‘Come on Martha, pull yourself together, there’s gonna be one hell of a conversation coming soon.’ She pushed herself into a sitting position, and apart from a few bumps and bruises she decided she was in pretty good shape. ‘Shit!’ she thought suddenly, ‘what’s happened to the Doctor?’ She moved more quickly now, searching her pockets for her mobile, she dialled the number Donna had given her but got no answer, leaving a garbled message that basically demanded a call back as soon as someone heard it she rang off and tried Wilf’s number next. It rang for longer than Martha was happy about before a groggy voice sounded at the other end. 

“Hullo? Donna, is that you my girl?” 

“No Wilf, it’s Martha, are you OK?”

“What? Who now? Oh Martha, Sorry there love, heads a little bit muddy at the mo, we’re OK though, nothing broken. Is Donna with you?” 

“It’s OK Wilf, it’s been a bit of a day hasn’t it? No, sorry, Donna’s not here, I’ve tried the TARDIS but got no answer, I’m sure they’re OK though, I’d better get off the line though in case they try to call us. Call if you need anything OK?” 

“Yes, yes, of course dear, they’ll be OK, got my little general looking out for them ain’t they? You look after yourself and your family alright, I’ll call if I hear anything, thanks Martha” 

“Yeah, you too, thanks Wilf” 

Martha felt guilty for not taking longer to make sure Wilf and Donna’s parents were really OK but she was more preoccupied with worrying about her friends still on the TARDIS. The last thing she remembered was Donna freeing her and Jack. The look Donna had given her was so like the Doctor’s she’d been a bit alarmed but it conveyed such confidence, such strength, that she’d followed the unspoken command to play along without question. She was kicking herself for that now. What was going on up there?

Lucy Saxon woke in the Prime ministerial office of Number 10, she felt clearer headed than she had in months, years maybe. Instinctively she knew Harry was gone, the Toclafane were gone, and she was alone. Strangely this thought didn’t leave her a scared as it may have done in the past. She stood, smoothing down the dress she had put on for Harry’s big day, she frowned at the amount of cleavage it showed. ‘I suppose it will have to suffice’ she thought before stepping out into the hall and seeking out the nearest aid who could provide a decent cup of tea and some assistance in communicating an explanation to the nation.

Lieutenant Colonel Mace woke underneath his desk at UNIT headquarters, snapping alert he stood and started barking orders into the radio attached to his lapel. 

“This is Lt Col Mace, all squad leaders able to hear this communication secure your areas and report in.” He walked to the bank of monitors across from him and addressed the sergeant who had been monitoring their attempt to retake the Valiant form Saxon’s security force. 

“Sergeant Boyce, what the hell is going on here?” 

“Sir, we, er don’t know Sir. All communication with the Valiant was shut down from their end. We saw the Doctor and his associates confront the Prime Minister, civilian asset Noble entered the room and released the prisoners and then, nothing. Like the system shut itself down. We’re working on restoring the connection now Sir” 

“Civilian asset Noble, what the blazes was she doing there, we thought she was lost after the Torchwood Industries debacle in Cardiff. Continue the efforts to restore Comms Sergeant, and get me a chopper crew ready to fly in 10.” 

“Yes Sir” The Sergeant began relaying the Colonel’s orders into his radio and fielding request for information coming the other way. 

“Private Jenkins” he called to the young soldier on guard at the Comms room entrance. 

“Sir” came the expected response. 

“Go to the staff Sergeant’s office and tell them I need a flight crew for the Valiant, skeleton if necessary, ready to fly in 8 minutes” 

“Yes Sir” Private Jenkins turned and marched to the nearby location. The Lt Col replied to the various radio reports he received, eyes still on the monitors yet to shed any light on the predicament of those left aboard the Valiant. 

“Attention, Squad leaders, all personnel recently returned from Operation Clipped Wings are to report to medical for evaluation, Lt Col Mace Out.” The frustrated officer slowly sat in his desk chair, pinched his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighed, ‘bloody aliens’ he thought.


	10. Tomorrows's Chip Wrapper

In true human fashion, the scandal that was a mad Prime Minister and potential alien invasion was forgotten as quickly as it had occurred. People went about their everyday lives oblivious to the possibility another alien visitor may ‘pop’ by any time and soon enough the name Harold Saxon was synonymous with crazy, badly executed plans, ‘pulling a Saxon’ became a new turn of phrase and his brief but notable reign as leader of the British Isles was consigned to history. The Doctor was amazed, ‘stupid apes’ he thought and then recoiled. He hadn’t thought like that for a long time now. He sighed, his ongoing vigil over Donna’s still unconscious form was draining him. He felt so guilty to the way he’d reacted on the Valiant that he’d barely left her side in 4 days, even Jack couldn’t entice him away to rest. He ate in the medbay and took sporadic naps in the chair by her bed when his system finally demanded he stop but he was never out for more than 20 minute at a time. He supposed he’d managed 2 hours since putting Donna in the healing pod. 

Jack was there the majority of the time but he also spent time speaking with Martha, Wilf and the UNIT representatives who had filled them in about Donna’s apparent demise at the hands of Abaddon. Needless to say they were all worried. Jack had parked them at the rift in Cardiff to allow the ‘Old Girl’ chance to top up after her ordeal. He had taken the opportunity while there to dig about in the remains of Torchwood Industries offices. They had cleared them out quickly and effectively, the only evidence of their existence a complicated device, apparently defunct, that looked to have been trying to harness the rift energy flowing through subterranean Cardiff. He had told the Doctor about it but only gained a half hearted promise to check it out later. 

Once fully recovered the TARDIS had shown both him and the Doctor just what Donna had done for her during their time at the Master's mercy. She had agreed to going back to see Donna’s family and in one of her smoothest flights ever they had materialised in Wilf’s back garden in no time at all. That had been two days ago, Jack was getting more and more worried about his friend and lover, Donna had shown no signs of waking, although her fever had abated, and the Doctor was wallowing in guilt, not just about Donna and the harsh words he used against her but also for the Master. He assumed responsibility for allowing his once closest friend to wreak such havoc, harm his TARDIS and countless others and generally failing the universe. Jack had made frequent attempts to soothe his frayed nerves to no avail. The Doctor was still resisting their connection and Jack was starting to feel the physical side effects of it’s absence. 

Pushed to his emotional limit Jack stormed into the medbay, ready to force the Doctor to listen to him one way or another, the sight that met him once there though knocked all the fire out of him. Donna was awake, holding a subdued Doctor in her arms, tears gathering in her eyes and mumbled apologies falling from her lips. She looked up at Jack as he entered, ‘Oh love, come here’ she thought at him and the tenderness in her mental caress had him stumbling towards the pair, arms wrapping around them both awkwardly. On feeling his lover’s embrace the Doctor shifted to wrap one of his arms around Jack’s waist, the rush of mental contact Jack felt nearly knocked him off his feet but he was so overjoyed at their renewed connection he didn’t care about the forceful intrusion. After a slew of garbled apologies from them both Donna decided to interrupt. 

“Oi Spacemen, recriminations later OK, Doctor you need to take our boy to bed” the lack of suggestive retort spoke volumes. 

“You’re both clearly knackered and in need of a good kip. Go on the pair of you, I’m gonna nip in and see Gramps, get a decent cuppa and check in with Martha and her family, did you ask if she wanted any help?” more silence. 

“Yeah, things on your minds, I know, anyway, I feel like I’ve slept for a week so I’m good, I’ll put some dinner on for us all too yeah, I’ll come get you when it’s ready, OK?” The two men nodded, too overcome to compose a reply. 

“Right then, off with ya, I’m not getting changed with an audience” A weak smile graced the Doctor’s features and Jack managed a quirk of the lips. 

“Go on, I’ll be fine, go” As she spoke Donna stood and gently shoved the pair towards the door. They stumbled through it and headed straight for their room. Neither took the time to remove more than the coat and shoes before collapsing together in a heap on the bed. 

“OK Old Girl” Donna said as the two were out of hearing range “this had better be good, cos if I’m not mistaken I’ve got an extra thump in my chest and a ridiculous urge to tinker with household appliances. If you don’t have a VERY good explanation a couple of your more necessary appliances are gonna be top of that list, Capiche?” The TARDIS’ hum dropped to a low rumble and the lights dimmed. 

“Oi none of that missy” Donna scolded, “Just what the blimmin’ heck have you done to me?”


	11. One Deep Breath

Martha was relieved to hear from Donna, she had been worried about her prolonged absence and had to admit to being just a bit curious, OK, a lot curious, about what had happened on the Valiant. Donna had seemed so different, not because of her daring attempts to free them all from the Master, the bravery she had shown was all Donna, but because of the way she had gone about it. Gone was the self deprecation, the brash demeanour hiding the deep set insecurity, and there instead was calm, almost deadly calculation. It had scared Martha inasmuch as it had reminded her of the Doctor’s approach, his alienness reflected in her actions. She pushed aside her unease and went to get changed, she had agreed to meet Donna at her grandfather’s house for a ‘girls night’. Essentially it was an excuse to drink a bit too much wine and let off steam without their respective mothers looking over their shoulders. 

The Doctor was uncomfortable, he knew Donna had done something to the Master before the Judoon took him away but he wasn’t sure how to ask Donna about it. She was reluctant to talk about the whole experience and his ship wasn’t sharing much either. He did understand just how traumatised the pair were after the Master's attempt to fuel a universe splitting paradox using the TARDIS as a catalyst. Resignedly he decided to leave the questions fighting to trip off his tongue and focus on doing what he could to help them heal. Donna had seemed remarkably chipper when she woke earlier but the TARDIS was still sounding a little off to his ear and he guessed they were trying to hide how badly they had been affected. He stretched and somewhat reluctantly got out of bed to shower and dress, Jack mumbled something in his sleep before turning over and snuggling into the space the Doctor had just vacated. With an affectionate grin the Doctor shut the bathroom door and started the shower running before stepping in and letting the warm water wake him up.

Donna put the finishing touches on their dinner before picking up a pad and pen to leave a note for her boys to find. Martha had agreed to meeting up for a few drinks and Donna was thinking there was a bottle of Pinot in her Gramps’ fridge with her name on it. The explanation Idris had given her was concise and vague, as per usual for the irascible ship, and she was still trying to fathom it all out. At least she’d gotten the ‘Old Girl’ to agree to a perception filter, a simple necklace, that would hide her new physiology from her travelling companions until she was ready to have that conversation. She was just about to leave her note with reheating instructions for the Shepherd’s Pie she had made when the Doctor walked in.

“Hey Spaceman” she greeted him brightly. “I was just leaving your idiot’s guide on the fridge”

“Huh?”

“Dinner Spaceman, I was gonna stay but I spoke to Martha and we decided a ‘girls night’ would be just the thing to decompress after the last couple of days so I’m meeting her at Gramp’s and we might head down the high street for a cocktail or three! There’s shepherd’s pie in the oven and instructions here for warming it up.” She passed the Doctor her instructions and made to leave the kitchen.

The Doctor was instantly concerned, Donna was avoiding him and something seemed off about her, he couldn’t place it though. “Donna, do you really think you should be drinking so soon after...”

“After what Spaceman? Honestly I’m fine, and it’s not like we’re gonna get hammered, I was just joking about the cocktails, we’re gonna come back here, crack a bottle of wine, watch crap films, gossip about pointless nonsense and generally not think for a couple of hours. If anything this is Just what we need to recover.”

Donna huffed at the Doctor’s overprotective streak but she couldn’t deny the gratitude she felt for it. Mentally changing her plans she thought she’d better call Martha and check that a girl’s night on the TARDIS would be OK with the stressed almost Doctor. She didn’t want to do anything to raise the Doctor’s suspicions so staying where he thinks he can keep an eye on her would probably be best, plus the old girl’s magic touch would no doubt come in handy when her hangover kicked in tomorrow.

“You’re staying here?” The Doctor was surprised but grateful, if Donna stayed aboard he could ask the TARDIS to keep an eye on her without causing any suspicion. He could make sure Donna didn’t suffer any more side affects from her time with him, he honestly couldn’t think of anyone who’d survived so much contact with temporal phenomena with so few adverse effects outside of his people. 

“Why? Is that a problem?” Donna bit down on the rest of her sharp reply, ‘gotta keep him sweet, remember Donna, try to be nice for once’. Summoning her best apology voice and hoping she could keep the sarcasm out of it she changed tack. “Oh, Spaceman, I’m sorry! The Old Girl makes me feel so at home I forget I don’t actually live here! Sorry, we’ll head to the pub instead, I’m sure Martha won’t mind, you can have some time with Jack, we’ll sleep at Martha’s. Proper girls night, I’ll just give her a bell now, she won’t have left yet, probably”.

“No! Donna, it’s fine, really,” The Doctor hoped he didn’t sound as panicked as he felt, if she left he’d be stuck worrying about her and he was not good with that. “It’s good actually, I just thought you’d wanna stay close to your family but you and Martha are welcome, this is your home, whenever you want it to be. The TARDIS would probably like a bit of a rest anyway, we could park up in the vortex, just relax for a bit. Me n Jack can do a few repairs, give the old girl a bit of a tune up. Martha could bring her books, sneak in an extra day or two of revision before her exams. What d’ya reckon? Could be good eh?”

“Alright Spaceman, you win, you just don’t want Jack to burn your dinner do ya? I’ll just call Martha, see if she’s ok with a few days away, we’ll have to be back pretty close to now though, she’s got her first set of practicals in 2 weeks, if she’s not at home to revise her mum’ll go spare and I don’t want to cause any more problems for her!” Donna smirked to herself, sure that Martha would jump at the chance to take advantage of a few extra days revision without her family in the background.

“Hey Red, that hurts” Jack mock pouted as he entered the kitchen, “I can reheat pretty well and you know it, you’ve given me enough practice with all your amazing cooking haven’t you?”

Donna laughed, “Yeah alright suck up, let me speak to Martha and I’ll come sort out dinner in a jiff, OK, you could make a girl a cuppa though?” She smiled at ‘her boys’ and went to grab her phone. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know my place!” Jack called playfully after her, “we need to get her a tea boy Doc before I get some sort of RSI from squeezing tea bags!”

The Doctor relaxed, mentally chastising himself for letting his emotions get away from him. They would all go for a few quiet days in the vortex, he wasn’t going to jinx himself by landing anywhere, and try to recover some equilibrium before the Universe decided to throw something else their way. 

“Doc, we’ve got a problem” Jack was reading Donna’s reheating instructions. There was a tremble to his voice that seemed far too serious for dinner directions.

“What’s that love? It can’t be that complicated” The Doctor went to look over Jack’s shoulder at the note. 

“Oh” 

“Yeah”

The Doctor was right, the instructions were clear, straightforward and written in perfect circular Gallifreyan.


End file.
